Elena and Caroline
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. They met in their childhood but weren't close as Caroline was jealous of Elena. However, they were both best friends with Bonnie. Caroline also dated Elena's ex-boyfriend, Matt, but suspected he was still in love with Elena. When Caroline became a vampire, they grew closer as Bonnie ended her friendship with Caroline. However, Caroline lost all respect for Elena and they became somewhat rivals when Elena broke up with Stefan, Caroline's best friend, to date his brother, Damon. Elena was outraged when she discovered Caroline had told Stefan of her and Damon's relationship before they were ready. After Damon used the sire bond to have Elena turn her humanity off, she confronted Caroline about her betrayal and bet her in a fight after harming her mother. Elena later stole Caroline's prom dress and Caroline eventually let Stefan and Damon torture her into regaining her humanity, though she was more reluctant than Bonnie. After getting her humanity back, Elena refused to apologize to Caroline but they managed to rebuild their friendship. ''The Vampire Diaries'' |-|Season One= Season One In Pilot Caroline first came off as insensitive when she saw Elena Gilbert on the first day of school after Elena's parents had been killed in a car crash. During the back to school party, she found new guy Stefan Salvatore and flirtatiously invited him to go on a walk with her, but was insulted when he rebuffed her advances and showed an interest in Elena. She then told Bonnie Bennett that it was a competition, with Elena. Later Caroline starts dating with Damon, Stefan's brother , who begins to manipulate her and feed on her. Elena noticed the bruises and bite marks on Caroline for the first time and Caroline tried to brush Elena off. Elena confronted Damon, and afterwards he took Caroline away and started to feed on her, mad she had revealed something to Elena. He instantly became mysteriously weakened until Stefan arrived and revealed that he had spiked Caroline's drink with vervain, knowing that was the only way to stop him. Elena came to Caroline's aid and she broke down crying on Elena's shoulder as the stress of her brush with death finally got to her. Caroline grew closer to Elena's ex-boyfriend, Matt, and sought Elena's permission before she began dating him. Elena gave Caroline a vervain necklace to protect her. When Bonnie left town briefly following her grandmother's death, Elena and Caroline grew closer. Caroline began acting insensitive toward Elena again when they competed for Miss Mystic Falls, however later encouraged her not to drop out and began encouraging her. When Caroline won, Elena was the first one she hugged ans was very happy for her. |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Elena and Caroline head to college together, leaving Jeremy and Damon to take care of themselves. Once Elena and Caroline arrive at their dorm, they realize that they’ve got another roomate. Megan, is a complete annoyance to Caroline whose masterful attempt to bully her into leaving results in her getting a mouthful of vervain. Elena is initially okay with sharing the space with the third girl – until she learns she might be a vampire hunter. Trying to blend into their college surroundings, Elena and Caroline try to crash a party. The catch is, without an invitation, the two vampires can’t exactly get inside. Before they’re able to pull off a ruse to get an invite, the suspected vampire hunter is thrown out of an upper story window, clearly having been killed by a vampire. The police suspiciously rule it a suicide, but nervous Caroline and Elena steal Megan’s phone in a move that could land them in some trouble with the authorities. Later, Caroline receives a voice mail from Tyler which tells her that he can't return to her because he is still helping a pack of wolves in Tennessee and she begins to cry sadly. Elena asks if she's okay, and Caroline says yes and "I'm really glad that you're here" In True Lies, Caroline and Elena talk about the tribute the college students pay to Megan. She believes they are very dramatic. Elena asks her for Tyler to which she replies that he has deferring from enrolling and deferring from returning her phone calls, so she's deferring from having sex with him ever again. Elena tells her that Megan's death was dictated as a suicide and that the person who gave the dictum is covering about vampires, she also explains that this person is Professor Wes Maxfield and she changed some of their classes in order to be in the classes of that teacher. Caroline at first didn't agree, because she wanted to be in intro to communication, get drunk and make bad decisions about boys, but Elena convinces her, saying that in any case they will have lots of fun. Caroline at first didn't agree, because she wanted to be in intro to communication, get drunk and make bad decisions about boys, but Elena convinces her, saying that in any case they will have lots of fun. They arrive to the classroom of Micro Biology and meet Jesse, who immediately puts his attention on Caroline and asks her how she, who is only freshman is in that class, to which Caroline answers that she loves Micro Biology and that it is her favourite biology. Jesse asks if she's going to the bonfire in the night and Elena tells him that Caroline will be there. At that time the teacher Wes Maxfield enters and starts his class. Elena tells Caroline that Jesse is cute, interested and most importantly, unlike Tyler, he's there. They continue talking, but are disrupted by the teacher and when they can't answer his questions, he kicks them out, as he knows exactly they are freshman and have no place in this class. Elena and Jesse are talking when Damon arrives and hits Jesse, believing that he is working for Silas. Jesse faints and Caroline enters, upset with Damon with Damon for knocking Jesse out. The next day, Caroline says goodbye to Elena because Elena goes in search of Stefan. She also has learned of the death of Bonnie's father and tells Elena to let her know when she hears from Bonnie. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Caroline is talking on the phone with Elena about Stefan and his loss of memory, Caroline tells her that she is studying hard to learn more about it and also to try to impress Dr. Maxfield, so she can get closer to him and find out why he covered up their roommate's murder by a vampire, and it's also possible that she has a study buddy, Jesse. Caroline and Elena after learning of the death of Bonnie attending the funeral made to honor her in the company of Damon, Matt and Tyler. They are very sad and cry uncontrollably, sharing a hug. In Death and the Maiden, Caroline and Elena are present in the moment that Bonnie is resurrected, they are very happy and Caroline immediately reminds Bonnie will be their roommate in college. In Dead Man on Campus, Caroline and Elena are organizing a party at the University for the return of Bonnie and for all the good events recent as Silas dead. They are very excited about this party until when Caroline gets a call from Jesse, he tells them that he has been turned into a vampire by the professor Wes in a experiment. Caroline and Elena are proposed to help Jesse in his new vampire life and teach his new skills. At the party, Caroline talks to Elena about Damon, Elena tells to her that Damon is with Wes making him questions about his experiments, Caroline assures to Elena that Damon going kill to Wes, Elena is disagree but Caroline takes the opposite. Later, Caroline arrives at the laboratory of professor Maxfield and find Jesse on the floor because he has received a stake through his heart by Elena because he was attacking Damon, Caroline is very sad about this and begs him to resist but Jesse dies in her arms, she is very upset with Elena for this. Later Caroline is talk with Elena and she apologizes with her, Caroline tells Elena that to be with Damon has changed her and that the day that she stop telling the truth what her think about Damon that will be the day they stop being best friends. In The Cell, After Caroline heard when Stefan and Katherine are kissing and she leaves a message to Elena to call immediately. In 500 Years of Solitude, Caroline is very excited about the break up between Damon and Elena. She and Bonnie prepared a breakfast break for Elena but then receive a call from Stefan who informs them that Katherine is dying. Later , Caroline, Elena and Bonnie arrive to the Salvatores's house and Damon, Jeremy and Matt are celebrating the imminent death of Katherine, they joined to the others and start to drink too. Later Nadia appears, she is looking for help to carry out a plan to save Katherine's life but nobody want to help, so she threat them telling that she has kidnapped to Matt locked in the safe where Stefan was. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- Gallery tumblr_ljg7706xpV1qc4i52o1_500.gif tumblr_ll83rjVZiK1qc0fsdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lllojhNxMi1qeufxvo1_500.gif CarolineyElena.png tumblr_lly7gllpUL1qc0fsdo1_500.png tumblr_lfvofsXN2y1qzcgeto1_500.jpg tumblr_lhc81blxZD1qzcgeto1_500.jpg tumblr_li6apsB5uN1qakqpmo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_li6ehvA93N1qakqpmo1_500.gif tumblr_lv610kykxW1qisd43o1_500.gif 116VampireDiaries1043.jpg tumblr_lhvhasLYkC1qf2onyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsg0kiBnkX1qisd43o1_500.gif tumblr_lsx1qmxdH81r3y8npo1_500.gif tumblr_ll84kcYw0i1qjjdjjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lq50f03rBG1qln1ypo1_500.png tumblr_lt2h0qmjSQ1qj7hvgo1_500.gif tumblr_lt7mw1Stx31qmz2uho1_500.jpg tumblr_lt7z6xeqSd1r4k8nmo1_500.jpg tumblr_lv4td6s2o31qzcgeto1_500.jpg tumblr_lv3lmneW3f1qzcgeto1_500.jpg tumblr_ly9apcSWjn1qa8j7ro1_500.gif tumblr_ly7prmiI5B1qa8j7ro1_500.gif Tumblr ly2a7inUkj1qe6diwo2 250.gif tumblr_lxu5ehzhQa1qjkw0io3_500.gif tumblr_lxqwxmuqLv1qakqpmo1_r2_500.gif tumblr_m3l7dzN8Rc1qh8sy3o1_250.gif tumblr_m3l7dzN8Rc1qh8sy3o2_250.gif tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo5_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo6_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo7_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo8_250.jpg tumblr_m3kpaldezL1qjl5hfo9_250.jpg Tumblr m3p3i8xfk61rr2oido3 r2 250.gif tumblr_m42ldkem7a1r99gaho1_500.gif tumblr_lk2kij41KW1qhj1ouo1_500.jpg tumblr_lk6jcl6xDS1qfemwdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkby5niUWp1qfemwdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lp2bbiqnmW1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lq4s41WjHz1qc9cn2o1_500.jpg tumblr_lr784tbtmh1r1qmcpo1_500.gif tumblr_lrmip3eJXi1qakqpmo1_500.gif tumblr_lt2b87yjDf1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lwg2xt1idq1ql0wkao1_500.jpg tumblr_lxqvnwHfkW1qakqpmo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_lz0ajklEko1r6cnzeo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxqwxmuqLv1qakqpmo1_r2_500.gif tumblr_lz7gu0gULp1r1hl6ro1_500.png Caroline-and-elena-in-do-not-go-gentle.jpg tumblr_m4nw6r9hsK1rqo6g7o1_500.gif tumblr_m4z4rupkHB1qaq6pho2_500.gif tumblr_m5oqjxqcVb1qfkvk4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo3_250.gif tumblr_m8nie5UUlz1rdbtfvo1_250.jpg tumblr_m8nie5UUlz1rdbtfvo2_500.jpg tumblr_m9letvCBq61rogap3o1_500.gif tumblr_m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo6_250.gif tumblr_m1gi0yTbKH1rqq93wo1_500.gif tumblr_lr0pzcJsk81qig7wyo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrmhy1s9AE1qc4i52o1_250.gif tumblr_lrmhy1s9AE1qc4i52o2_250.gif tumblr_lrmhy1s9AE1qc4i52o3_250.gif tumblr_lrmhy1s9AE1qc4i52o4_250.gif tumblr_lrmhy1s9AE1qc4i52o5_250.gif tumblr_lrmhy1s9AE1qc4i52o6_250.gif tumblr_lxqvnwHfkW1qakqpmo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_lysse2LB7T1qcu7kpo1_250.gif tumblr_lysse2LB7T1qcu7kpo2_250.gif tumblr_lysse2LB7T1qcu7kpo3_250.gif tumblr_lysse2LB7T1qcu7kpo4_250.gif tumblr_lytjjqUbfN1qexpz6o1_250.gif tumblr_lytjjqUbfN1qexpz6o2_250.gif tumblr_lytjjqUbfN1qexpz6o3_250.gif tumblr_lytjjqUbfN1qexpz6o4_250.gif tumblr_lzji6f495R1qcu7kpo1_250.gif tumblr_lzji6f495R1qcu7kpo2_250.gif tumblr_lzji6f495R1qcu7kpo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_lzji6f495R1qcu7kpo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr mec39qMfUQ1r5f8xoo2 r1 500.gif Tumblr m74ceuLlzj1rz3qlko1 r1 500.gif Tumblr m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo8 250.gif Tumblr m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo7 250.gif Tumblr m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo6 250.gif Tumblr m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo5 250.gif Tumblr m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo4 250.gif Tumblr m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo2 250.gif Tumblr m5d7us7K2e1qlq3doo1 250.gif tumblr_medba0uzAw1qfwqc5o2_250.gif tumblr_medba0uzAw1qfwqc5o3_250.gif tumblr_med9z5Lk511qfwqc5o1_500.gif tumblr_med9kymPiC1qfwqc5o1_500.gif The-Vampire-Diaries-33.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-35.jpg|Elena and Caroline in Founder's day. The-Vampire-Diaries-34.jpg|Elena and Caroline in 4x08 59091 444217312319851 1896617366 n.png 63036 444217562319826 59052071 n.png 3x19-02.jpg tvdcarolineelena4x02.png 8 tvd8 640.jpg 4 tvd4 640.jpg 6 tvd6 640.jpg Caroline5x1.gif Elena and Caroline TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline 2 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline 3 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline TVD.jpg|Elena and Caroline - monochrome Elena and Caroline TVD 2.jpg|Elena and Caroline at Whitmore Elena and Caroline 4 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline 5 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena and Caroline TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 3 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 4 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 5 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 6 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 7 TVD 5x02.jpg Caroline 8 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 8 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 9 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 10 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline 11 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena and Caroline TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena and Caroline Caroline_and_Elena.png Elenacaroline5x04gif.gif Elenacaroline25x04.gif Caroline and Elena 5x8.gif Bonnie, Caroline and Elena 5x8.gif Caroline and Elena.,.,..png Caroline and Elena,.,..png Caroline and Elena 5x8...png Caroline and Elena 5x8.png Caroline and Elena 5x8..png 5x08-03.jpg 5x08-02.jpg 5x08-01.jpg Tumblr mu7dhbAWhd1sa9gpvo1 500.gif Caroline_and_Elena_season_five..gif Trivia *Both Caroline and Elena are vampires and were both turned by Damon's blood. **Caroline was smothered to death with a pillow by Katherine in The Return. She completed her transformation by drinking from a blood bag in Brave New World. **Elena was drowned by Rebekah in The Departed. She completed her transformation by drinking from a guard in Growing Pains. *They were both turned to serve some sort of purpose to an Original. **Katherine killed Caroline for Klaus to use as the vampire in the sacrifice. **Rebekah killed Elena because her life was linked to Alaric's and she needed to kill him to protect her family. *They are best friends with Bonnie. They are also each best friends with a Salvatore brother. Elena's best friends with Damon and Caroline's best friends with Stefan. *They were briefly enemies in season four like they originally were in the novels. *They have both dated Matt and Damon. They have also both been interested in Stefan. *They have both had three serious on-screen relationships. Caroline dated Damon (season one), Matt (seasons one and two), and Tyler (seasons three to five). Elena dated Matt (Before the Season One), Stefan (seasons one to four), and Damon (seasons four to present). *Their mothers were very close friends. *In the books, Elena is more like Caroline is in the series. *Both of them have bring humanity back on to a vampire. Caroline did for Klaus and Elena did for Damon. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship